CraneClan
WELCOME TO CRANECLAN HOME OF THE AGILE Hello, and welcome to CraneClan! We are lead by the noble Gingerstar, and the trees are our true home. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments. (This Clan is owned by Gingerstripe) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Introduction At CraneClan, climbers live, hunt and love. CraneClan requires loyalty and agility. All CraneClan warriors have been trained by our senior warriors, all kits eager and enthusiastic. Our apprentices work hard, and we invite you into the world of CraneClan, the clan of the sky. We fly high and touch the clouds. Take flight, and join us. Events *Medicine cat apprentice is open! This Week's Best Cat Congratulations Daisypaw, you win! Others *HawkClan *BrambleClan Other Info Prey: '''CraneClan hunts on birds and squirrels, and the occasional frog that might stray from BrambleClan's borders. ' '''Hunting Skills:' '''CraneClan are natrual climbers with some of the swiftest warriors of the land. Climbing trees to reach a bird's nest is no problem. '''Skills: CraneClan are fierce fighters, but they have skill, using moves like the SkyDrop to drop down on their enimies. CraneClan hunters are fast, streaking out into the open rather then stalking, which they think is cowardly. Territory Surrounded by trees, CraneClan's camp is covered, and they feel safe. The deep sky blue shines in as the reeds quiver by the small brook. Prey darts about in the long grass. Lush leaves and forest surround the territory, and the border between HawkClan and CraneClan are treated fairly in CraneClan. Inside Camp The Dens: '''Two small trees twist together over the dens, leaves giving it a shady, cool feel as you walk in. In storms, the leaves give a comforting, quiet rustle. Rain patters over the brambles that twist themselves above the trees. Inside, towards the middle is warmer. CraneClan values brave warriors, and to test them, once a moon everyone sleeps outside in the cold. Can you twist together? '''Medicine Den:.A large, sturdy stone covers the den, and bushes surround it. The stone roof is warm and the fresh waterfall rains down behind the nests. Feathers of cranes and herons are twisted into the comfy dry moss. The smell of herbs is in the air that rustles through. The herbs themselves are tucked away, organized in a safe scooped out hollow. Leader's Den: 'Five bark trees cover the roof, and the den is open and welcome. Small trees grow inside the mossy den, and there is a hole in the floor, lined with tree bark and feathers like the medicine den. A extremely large stone leads out onto the Meeting Rock, which Gingerstar can reach easily to call Clan Meetings. '''Training Place: ' A clear wind sweeps the hollow around training apprentices and their mentors. The trees are fewer here, and soft bark for climbing. One of the most important training a apprentice goes through is climbing. Prey is plentiful and easier to catch. Pinecones are littered around the clearing and there is a special area for fighting. Gingerstar values the training of his apprentices very much, and often vists, must to apprentices delight. Members '''Leader: Gingerstar-'A white and ginger tom with brown eyes, a valiant and wise leader of CraneClan. (Ginger) '''Deputy: ' '''Fernstrike- gray she-cat with black specks and green eyes. She is couragous, bold and bossy. (Hawk) Medicine Cat: ''' '''Firewish-Golden and orange she-cat with amber eyes. She is quiet, always gentle, without any cruelty, and will help whoever is in need. (Crane) Tigerpaw- 'Beautiful brown she-cat with a front right white paw and green eyes. She is caring and loving and ''extremely ''fierce when one of her Clanmates get hurt. (Clever) ('Med Cat Apprentice) Warriors: ' '''Lapwingheart-'''black and white she-cat with blue-green eyes. Very mysterious-when she runs its like she is flying. Lapwingheart is mysterious yet kind. (Clever) 'Colddragon-strikingly handsome silver, black, and gold tom with large, twitching blue eyes. He is one of the best fighters in the Clan and is very, very shy, but sweet and kind. Aggressive in battle. (Crane) Flameflight-''' a pretty,orange she-cat, with brown eyes. She is nice but very protective. (Kitty) '''Ivywing- '''White and ginger she-cat with brown eyes, she is clever and fierce but friendly. She is Gingerstar's sister. (Leopard) '''Apprentices: Furlpaw-brown and white she-cat with amber eyes. She is shy, clever and sneaky. Her mother is Fernstrike. (Falcon) Daisypaw- '''Cream-colored she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. She is confident and stubborn. She is a very eager beaver and likes fighting practice. (Clever) '''Firepaw- Fiery-ginger tom with blue eyes. Vain, slightly agressive, and likes annoying others. He wants to become leader some day, and is very ambitious. Queens: Kits: Bluekit-'''Gray striped pelt; blue eyes (right eye is blind). She is Shy and quiet, but doesn't like it when others are mean to her. Wants to be a medicine cat when she grows up and is strongly into herbs. Has had dreams from StarClan in the past. (Blue) '''Elders: Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Roleplay (Remeber to sign with 4 ~'s) Gingerstar smiled, watching his clan from the Highrock. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 11:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Lapwingheart looked up at her leader. "Gingerstar, may I lead a hunting patrol?" she asked. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s "Why, of course. Take four cats." Gingerstar hopped down, relishing the warmth. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 22:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) (I'm not sure about four cats, unless you, Leopard and Hawk allow me to take some of your cats) "Hmm... How about Colddragon, Furlpaw and Daisypaw?" Lapwingheart asked. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s "Sure, go ask them. I wish you good luck." Gingerstar swept his tail. (what are you talking about?) Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] ''I need a ''saviour... 22:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, nvm) "Thank you," Lapwingheart mewed. She saw Furlpaw sitting in (place Falcon wants her to be in). Lapwingheart walked over and asked, "do you want to go on a hunting patrol, Furlpaw?" Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 13:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Ginger's Clans Category:Clans